shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gakure
Introduction The history of the Gakure is shrouded in mystery. Even more so then a usual assassin group's. Jolly Roger The Gakure don't have a Jolly Roger per say: but they do have a country flag as seen above. The flag is shown to have a three pointed star, that has a big circle in the middle. Members It is hard to tell how many people are in the Gakure orginization. But it is easy to tell that there are near or over a thousand members in this organization. Amongst this big organization, there are divisions there that help the orginization as a whole. In those are divisions are: Keimutai= (Military Police Force): was the investigation unit part of the orginization, in case there was a crime on the island. Keiratai= (Security Force): are in charge of maintaining the detection barrier (the scouting teams positioned in pin-point location) detecting intruders, and intercepting them. Jōhōtai= (Intelligence Force): is a group of shinobi grouped together because of their skill at information gathering. This divisions has many fraction in this group, such as: *''Riteitai= (Correctional Force): serves as the communication link for divisions. A special ops unit that is mobilized whenever a mission is urgent and requires secrecy. *'Angō Kaidoku Han'= (Encryption cracking group): is an organisation specialising in deciphering secret codes and messages. Weither they be from their own land, and/or foriegn opponents. *'Gomon/Jinmon Butai'= (Torture and Interrogation Force): Peope are often taken here and left in their hands in order to extract information from them through various means. Once the information is taken from them, they are then eliminated. '''Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku'= (Technological Development Department): is the scientific side of the Gakure orginization. This division has made design to make life easier on the island and to make their warriors stronger. *'Horō no mi'= (Hollow Fruit): the divisions greatest advancement in their work. The hollow fruit is a re-engered of the devil fruit. It is basicaly a weaker version of a true devil fruit, but it is hard to tell what powers the consumer will get. All hollow fruit's look the same, but; NO ONE know's what power they will get when they eat a Hollow Fruit. **(Note: they are not acutally df;s, they are scientific food that causes mutaions to the cunsumer to the hollow fruit. **NOTE: the main ingredient for a specific power is the blood of a fresh corpse of the previous df user. **AT BEST; the user of the hollow version of the df can get up to half of the original power. ***Logia; no intangiable. ***para; lesser range of the power. ***Zoan; less power of the hybrid form, and No full animal? ****not sure on the last part on the last one. *****Did that make sense? Iryō Butai= (Medical Division): is a division dedicated to make new ways to heal the people of their country and there warrior's. Also, the division that teaches people to be doctors, or feild healers. Nijū Shōtai= (Twenty Platoons): is the task force created long ago to protect Gakure consisting of twenty four-man teams. Each team has a leader that was given a fruit (not devil fruit), giving them more powerfull. Juppongatana= (Ten Swords): is an elite group of assassin's and a special attack force under the orders of the leader of Gakure. At this time, I only have five menmber's. I will have more later! *Zedd *Lebau Remy *Braddock Ritsie *Grayson Frank *Thompson Kaine * * * * * Crew Strength Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Related Articles External Links There science division HQ: There symbol's for (insert meaning): Category:Organization Category:Stormbaron